marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miles Morales (Earth-616)
Name From the kid's appearance and haircut, it certainly appears that he is the Earth-616 counterpart to Miles Morales (Earth-1610). Plus, he has the name "Morales" on the back of his shirt. On the other hand, his first name hasn't been confirmed. For all we know, it could by "Myles" or "Peter" or whatever. GhostUser (talk) 19:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::That might be true, but an Earth-616 Miles Morales has been hinted to exist in the end of Spider-Men, until his actual appearance, we won't be able to determinate if this kid is possibly Miles Morales. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 19:27, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Or it could be a clothing brand on the back of his jacket. I have little doubt that it's a nod to Miles Morales, but the fact is that it hasn't been confirmed anywhere (but feel free to prove me wrong, as it will help end any debate here), and we are not in the business of assuming or finding unconfirmed things between the lines. I think that even renaming to Morales is pushing it a little, but I suppose it's best to gain some other opinions on the subject. --Spencerz (talk) 19:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :::But changing it to Morales would be also a little bit innecessary, it's like we should create a page for everyone Spider-Man/Iron Man/Captain America has saved. I think we should delete this page until Earth-616 Miles appears, as hinted in Spider-Men. :::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 20:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I think it should be just Morales since you said his first name isn't revealedSpdr man (talk) 19:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :My question is Season One is canon??? Barruca (talk) 00:46, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::As long as I know, yes, it's a just a retell of origin stories in a more actual word. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 00:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: his name was ever revealed or mentioned in Season One? I think the writer only uses this Morales thing in the jacket as easter egg and nothing else. I agree with ADour this page it should be deleted. Barruca (talk) 02:54, September 24, 2012 (UTC) My friend who likes Miles Morales. Thinks hes famous or dead and that he has a famous clothes brand. The kid in the picture looks fatter and younger then him and is probably not him. Plus I don't think they would kill him off in the main universe.Spdr man (talk) 00:44, September 25, 2012 (UTC)Spdr man (talk) 00:47, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks for that picture, that's what I've been talking about since two comments, but your comment it's a little bit irrelevant (thanks anyways), please use puntuaction! ::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 00:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Although agree with Adour's suggestion of deleting this page until later information, the thing where Peter says "OMG" at the end of the Spider-Men, may not be that the 616-version of Miles is dead, but rather that he remembers saving him from The Vulture depicted in 'Spider-Man Season One', though that might be stretching it. :::::Anton "mountnstream" KalKent (talk) 16:48, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :I feel deletion is the best option here, as this just seems like a lot of speculation, or jumping the gun, on our part. Again, I'm sure this is just an inside nod to the newest man behind the mask, but if we were to take away anything relating to the possibility of this character being Miles Morales, he in no way would qualify for an article, any more so than the thousands of other one-panel citizens Spidey's saved from certain death over the past 4 decades. --Spencerz (talk) 21:17, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Man go ahead and delete this page already. 23:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC) so you are basically assuming that everybody goes around with their last namee on their jackest so everyone knows your name??? this page should be deleted, that kid was an obvious reference to miles he is not miles morales! :Wow! This point has definitely not been brought up before! GhostUser (talk) 08:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) He will become Spider Hero Ultimatespiderman 23:22, August 23, 2013 (UTC)